


Loki One-Shots

by mywouldbeking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Battle of New York (Marvel), Canonical Character Death, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friend!Loki, Friend!Loki (Marvel), Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Laser Tag, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywouldbeking/pseuds/mywouldbeking
Summary: A series of various Loki one-shots ranging from fluffy to smutty to weird (mostly the first two).
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. You Look Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> I try to accommodate for all genders! Note that a few works will be gender-specific, but I try to keep most gender neutral.
> 
> 18+ NSFW scenes are marked with **, wholesome or fluffy scenes are marked with ++, and requests are marked with ==.
> 
> I gladly take requests! Comment your request and I'll credit you at the beginning of your chapter! If you're okay with it, I'll also add your request and response in my Wattpad duplicate. (Please specify if you don't want your request and response reuploaded to Wattpad!)
> 
> I have a Wattpad as well! If you'd like to check it out, my user is YouHaveHeart.
> 
> Also note that I don't upload here consistently. If I get more ideas, I'll add them. Otherwise, I make no promises that this will be expanded upon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get fed up with Loki teasing you.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

The muffled crash from downstairs followed by annoyed voices woke you from your deep sleep. _Ugh_ , you thought to yourself as you rubbed your eyes. _I swear to god, if it's Loki's "mischief" that woke me up again I'm gonna kick his ass_.

You shuffled down the Avengers Tower stairs after drowsily brushing your hair and throwing on a sweatshirt. Looking around, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Tony was pinching the bridge of his nose while Steve cleaned up broken ceramic pieces and apologized profusely.

"What's going on?" you spoke up with a groan.

"Butterfingers over here shattered a plate trying to make breakfast at, uh," Tony paused to look at the clock on the wall, "4 in the morning."

"Look, it was an accident. I was hoping I could get started on making breakfast for the whole team," Steve explained.

"Hey, accidents happen," you yawned.

"You look exhausted, [y/n]," Loki's velvety voice mused as he walked into the kitchen. "It reminds me of the night we spent together."

Tony smirked. He didn't like Loki much after the Battle of New York, and he especially didn't like giving him shelter in his Tower, but he did like to see you get irritated. You had an almost toddler-like angry face he found amusing. And every single time Loki brought this up, you'd get upset.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself before you did something irrational. _Calm down. Chill out, don't get worked up over it. He doesn't deserve your attention_.

"Oh, how exasperated you were that morning," he smirked as he continued to push his luck.

 _Oh that's it, this son of a bitch isn't getting away with it this time_. "Listen here, hot shit. Nothing. Fucking. Happened. We slept in the same fucking room. That's it. And truth be told, I woke up tired as hell because you snore. You sound like a fucking jackhammer when you sleep," you paused briefly to take a breath. "Now if you wanna try bringing this up again, I suggest you bring a shield because I don't intend on playing fair."

You didn't realize you had been approaching Loki until your adrenaline rush faded. You were standing almost uncomfortably close to him, meeting his gaze with an intense stare. He met your stare with an odd mixture of genuine surprise and smug enjoyment at your outburst.

"Oh, love." Conjuring a dagger, he lifted your chin on the blade. "I'll be looking forward to it."


	2. The Rule Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki makes fun of your height, you attempt to retaliate.
> 
> Prompt via writersencyclopedia.com: "You're playing a dangerous game without so much as a _glimpse_ into the rule book."
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

You leave the Avengers Tower kitchen, having taken the fresh cookies out of the oven. In the lounge area is Loki, who seems to be reading the synopsis on the back of a book. You walk up behind him quietly so as not to disturb him. You hug his waist and mumble, "Mm, I love you so much."

He replies gently, "I love you too, my dear."

You let go of his waist so he can turn around to face you. He looks down at you, smiling. You reach up to hold his face for a kiss when he leans back, not letting your lips meet. He chuckles. "Ah, I suppose you are too short. Try again when you have grown," he smirks. He knows that will get you riled up.

_He's really gonna pull this again? This ought to catch him off guard_ , you think to yourself with a smirk. You quickly go to pull a move Natasha taught you, locking your hands on his wrists, but in a frenzy of movement, you are stopped. One of Loki's hands holds your wrists firmly together, and the other points his dagger at your neck. He smirks, leans forward and brings his lips to your ear.

"You're playing a dangerous game without so much as a _glimpse_ into the rule book."


	3. Mewling Quim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to show you his gratitude - Nat wants to show him her fist.
> 
> Prompt via unknown: Imagine being Nat's sister and she gets overprotective when she finds out Loki likes you.
> 
> Adapted for any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

Ever since you convinced the team to provide Loki shelter in the Avengers Tower, he has seemingly taken a liking for you. You'd catch him looking at you randomly, and he always seemed to be finding ways to get closer to you. Though you were wary, you didn't mind too much, since someone as powerful as him being an ally of yours had no apparent downsides. Not to mention, he was also quite attractive.

So, it was no surprise when you started making I'm-having-a-breakdown-and-I-need-seratonin cookies that Loki appeared. "Hey," you greeted him.

He didn't respond. That was typical for him, since he had a preference for being quiet when he wasn't causing trouble.

You continued scooping chunks of cookie dough onto the tray, eating a bit of it here and there. You didn't bother looking to see what Loki was doing. You were mostly just focused on the cookies. "I'm making cookies, you want some?"

Still no response. You put the tray into the oven, taking the oven mitt off your hand. You turned around to see Loki pacing, watching your every move. He seemed to circle you, like a vulture getting a good look at a carcass before diving down to feast. You looked around, shifting your stance awkwardly. "Um...you need something?" you asked, knowing very well he didn't.

He began approaching you, your breathing quickening with every step he took towards you. Finally, still growing closer, he spoke up. "You know, I am grateful for you."

"Uh, thanks," you said, trying (and failing) to sound unfazed by him. Your heart started to beat loudly in your chest.

"I wish to express my gratitude," he smiled. He kept. Stepping. Closer.

"Oh?" Now, he was practically pushing you into the counter. You've never been this close before. He looked down at you, his hands planted firmly on the countertop behind you. You didn't know whether to be afraid or excited.

"Shall I-" He was cut off by a hard kick in the back of his head. He spun to face his opponent, who you could barely see around Loki's tall figure. It was Natasha.

"Nat, don't," you warned from behind Loki. You knew your sister was strong, but she wouldn't stand a chance against Loki's magic. Plus, though you'd never admit it to her, you liked being with Loki like that. She looked at you briefly with her fighting face, and turned her attention back to her target.

She didn't yield your warning. She managed to land some good hits at first, but she was soon surrounded by clones that came at her from all sides. Nat spun, throwing punches and kicks while she searched for the true Loki before her eyes flooded with black and she collapsed, unconscious. Loki removed his scepter from poking her back and lifted his magic so his clones and the scepter disappeared from the scene with a green flash of light. He gently pushed Nat's sleeping body aside with his boot as he stepped towards you. "She is merely unconscious, love. Not hurt."

You retreated to the wall, excitedly backing off from Loki's intense stare. He pinned you against the wall with ease, one hand on your shoulder and his knee holding your legs in place.

"Now," he growled with a smirk. "Where were we?"


	4. ++ I'm Right Here ++

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki finds you having a breakdown in your room, he does his best to comfort you.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

You finished your dinner quickly, setting your plate in the sink. Before anyone could talk to you, you sped off into your room, away from the table full of the other Avengers.

You closed the door behind you, locking it for good measure. _I can't have anyone see me. I need to be away from everything._ You sat against the headboard of your bed, leaning your head back and trying to calm down. You tried taking deep breaths, but the longer you sat there with your thoughts, the shallower and shakier your breathing became. You choked back the tears, trying desperately to convince yourself that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.

But the tears rolled down your cheeks. You dropped your head onto your knees, crying hard, but as quiet as you could manage. Everything was too much for you. _College homework is kicking my ass. I have so much homework. Missions just keep popping up out of nowhere. Why can't I just have one good day? One fucking day? I'm gonna fail all my classes. Why do I deserve this?_

Right in the middle of your crying fest, a knock came at the door. "It's Steve. You alright?"

You didn't respond. _I don't want to talk to people. Please._

"Is it alright if I come in?"

_I just want to be left alone. Go away, please._

You heard the door handle jiggle. He must have realized you locked it, and left you with, "Well, you know where I am if you need anything, alright?"

The distraction was enough to slow your tears. You started to take some slower breaths, though they were still shaky. You sniffled, your nose having become runny while you cried.

Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared in the corner of your room. Loki stood there for a moment before seeing the state you were in. Immediately, he asked, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Hearing this was enough to send you back into a fit. "No," you choked out. You buried your face in your arms, tears rolling steadily again. _God, this is embarrassing. Why won't anything go right for me?_

"Who hurt you?" Loki asked protectively.

"I-" you started, interrupted by a sob. "No one," you mumbled. You sniffled again, wiping tears from your face. "It's nothing."

"My dear, I can see it is not nothing," he said. "But I understand if you don't wish to speak of it."

"I don't," you said into your arms. _I don't...But I don't want you to leave._ Somehow, his presence seemed to calm you. _Please don't leave._

"Alright," he said. "Don't worry, I will not tell the others of your state." He turned to leave, placing his hand on the door handle.

"Uh," you stammered, hoping you could keep him with you for just a bit more. _Please stay_ , you thought to yourself. He turned to listen to what you had to say, but you couldn't bring yourself to ask him. _God, I'm pathetic._ "Um, nothing," you finally muttered.

"Do you need something?"

"It's-no, I just, um...Can I...ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Um...will you-uh, can you stay...? For a bit?"

"Of course, my dear," he said gently, walking away from the door and towards you. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to you. "I'm right here."


	5. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stand up to an imprisoned Loki.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

Odin had grown tired of Frigga's visits to Loki in his cell. She would check after him night and day, taking his trays and refilling his glass. Unfortunately, Odin called upon you to take over this job. You wanted nothing to do with Loki after hearing of what he had done on Midgard. Odin was right - Loki could never be king.

You walked into Loki's cell, having come to retrieve his tray. You walked quickly. This "god of mischief," though you preferred to call him the "god of murder," could kill you in moments. You were repulsed to even be in the same space as him. Picking up the tray, you turned to exit the cell. Before you made it out, though, Loki stopped you.

"Would you be so kind as to put this book on the shelf?" he asked, holding the book up to you from where he sat.

"No," you replied curtly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," you repeated. "I am not your servant."

Loki stood from his seat. He was much taller than you, and he towered over you menacingly. Admittedly, you were terrified. "I am the Prince of Asgard. You do not deny me, peasant," he spat. His eyes practically bored holes in yours.

You stood your ground. "You are nothing but a prisoner. You are no better than any other in this dungeon."

He was dangerously approaching you. "Choose your next words wisely," he threatened.

You stared into his eyes, mustering what courage you had left. "Monster."

Loki chuckled dementedly. "You don't know the half of it."


	6. The Debris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stumble upon the Battle of New York, getting injured from falling debris. A strange man - a hero? a villain? - crashes near you and talks to you before weirdly abandoning you.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains mild depictions of injuries and battle in the background.**

As you walked down the city sidewalk to your favorite deli, you were startled by the sound of a small explosion. You searched your surroundings, not finding a possible source, so you assumed it was typical New York City racket. As you neared the next block over, you started hearing some yelling. You were mostly unfazed by this, because again, people in New York weren't exactly the quietest.

But as you turned the corner, several people were yelling and pointing. You looked up at the cause of the screams - a beam of light was being shot into the sky from the top of the Stark Tower. It seemed like a portal had opened in the sky? Before you could wonder what new contraption Tony Stark had invented now, things started flying out of the "portal." (You still weren't sure if it could be called that.) And these things were _big_.

You were starting to have your doubts how much of this was Stark's doing. Other people around you seemed to have the same idea as you all started to turn and run the other direction. A loud roaring noise erupted from behind you from what you assumed to be the creatures flying out from the portal. (You didn't look to see, of course. You'd trip and fall and end up being part of the civilian death toll if you tried looking back while you ran.)

But as you and everyone around you ran, something huge flew over you. It was one of the big yellow creatures from the portal. It snaked around in the air above you, ungracefully smashing into buildings and weaving around corners. It took a turn and hit the buildings you were running next to. Falling dust sprinkled your head as you moved to try to dodge large chunks. As you continued running, very much out of breath by now, a piece of cement smashed dangerously close to your leg and sent you falling to the ground. You landed face first, taking bad hits to your leg as you fell into jagged, smashed cement.

For a moment, your vision went black from the pain. Your head throbbed, each pulse bringing waves of searing agony. You hissed when your right leg hurt with a sharp pain as you tried to move it. You desperately tried to tug your leg so you could pull yourself back up, but you realized you might have fractured something. You did your best to roll over to lay on your back. You pushed yourself into a sitting position, holding your hand to your head. You took a nasty hit - it was possible you had a concussion.

You remembered your phone. You highly doubted the authorities were going to be able to help you when the sky was flooded with murderous aliens, but you had to try. You searched frantically, looking around the sidewalk and patting your pockets. You spotted it sitting on the asphalt a few feet away. You couldn't reach it, but it seemed useless to try since it looked like it had been run over in the commotion.

"Hey, help!" you called out to people as they ran past you. "Someone, I'm hurt! Please get help!" They hardly heard you, or cared too much about saving their own lives, to so much as glance your way. "Hey! Help me!" you tried one last time, to no avail.

You tenderly felt around your leg, trying to find the source of the pain when a breeze hit your face. You looked to the air to find a low-flying spaceship...thing? dart past you. You could hardly tell what it was supposed to be, since it was gone as quickly as it came. Several more came flying last, driven by armored alien creatures. Suddenly, one was shot down and crashed just feet away from where you sat. You could make out a figure laying among the wreckage. It seemed to be a guy.

He emerged from the crash, surprisingly mostly unscathed. His dirty golden armor glinted in the sun as he stood. He had on a strange dark leather coat, pants, and boots. His long black hair was messy and greasy looking, hanging in the way of his eyes which darted around almost fearfully.

"Sir?" you asked, catching his attention as the alien fight drifted away from the street you were on.

He approached you, noticing you're injured. He was much taller than you thought. "Are you alright?" he asked in a smooth, accented voice.

"Um, my leg's hurt, but I think other than that I'm okay," you said. Your head hurt a lot too, but it wasn't like he could bandage up a killer headache.

"There's no stopping it now," you caught him saying under his breath as he looked around at the carnage. He seemed upset. He turned his attention back to you. "My apologies. I had no intention of hurting you."

You weren't quite sure what he was talking about since you'd never met this man in your life. "Uh, don't worry about it," you said unsurely.

He offered his hand to you, which you took and attempted to pull yourself up. Your leg crumpled under your weight and you fell back to the ground. "You can't stand," he observed. His almost sad looking eyes caught the sunlight, and you could see that they were a bright shade of green. "Here." He crouched down next to you.

He started hovering his hand over your leg as a white-green light appeared. Your leg felt icy cold for a second before it grew warm, getting hotter until the man pulled his hand away suddenly. You looked up and saw him holding his hand to his temple with his brows furrowed and teeth gritting. His breathing picked up, as though he were warding off a strong pain.

"Sir? Are you okay?" you asked.

His head jerked slightly to the side and his eyes opened slowly. His expression now seemed unwelcoming and he looked over you with an icy blue stare. You wondered briefly if you saw his eyes correctly before - maybe they just looked green in the light? You snapped out of it when he stood up and looked you up and down demeaningly.

"Sir?" you tried. He didn't respond.

He turned and walked intently away from you, examining the debris-littered street as he went as though he was looking for something he had dropped.

You felt at your leg, noticing it was a lot less tender than before. You planted your hand on a chunk of fallen cement and pushed yourself up, being careful not to land on your injured leg. You set your foot down slowly, little by little noticing that you could put weight on it, unlike before. Had the man healed you somehow? You started limping down the sidewalk, hoping you'd stumble upon a hospital that could treat you.


	7. Give or Take 5000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of Odin's blatant favoritism and overall bad treatment of Loki, you stand up to him when you're sentenced to prison with Loki.
> 
> Prompt via unknown: Imagine Loki's reaction when you talk back to Odin.
> 
> For female and female-presenting readers.

You awoke to a messenger from the Allfather calling you forth to answer for your crimes. Guards waited outside your door to escort you to the throne room. Having taken your precious time bathing and getting dressed, you walked out of your wardrobe wearing a long green dress with your hair done in a braid. You rolled your eyes thinking of being face to face with the Allfather.

As the guards chained your wrists, another team of guards led Loki to stand next to you. He had chains around his neck, wrists, hips, and ankles. He had it much worse than you, but he smiled at you as though it were just another day. "I see you're dressed for the occasion," he said.

You smirked, eyeing his outfit - his typical gold and leather attire, besides the chains. "Of course. I must be proper for the Allfather, after all," you said sarcastically. Odin didn't deserve your respect.

Having been close friends with Thor and Loki since you were little, you had come to see how truly terrible Odin was. For one, he had raised both boys to believe they were worthy of the throne knowing Loki couldn't truly rule Asgard. Odin hid Loki's true identity from him, all while teaching him to hate the very thing he was - a Frost Giant. He took Loki in as a baby for the sole purpose that he would be a peace offering for Jotunheim later in life. And just as icing on his cake, he consistently praised Thor more than he ever did for Loki.

You calmed yourself before you entered the huge golden doors of the throne room. You'd give Odin a piece of your mind at some point, but for now you needed to stay calm.

Odin sat on his throne, looking down upon you as you entered. Just like everyone else in his mind, you were inferior to him. Frigga stood on the floor next to him, looking at you both gently. What you had done was wrong, but she knew Odin was being excessive. You were sure she had tried to ease your punishments. "Loki," she said as she walked closer to talk to him.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" Loki said. Even now he was just as sarcastic as he'd always been.

"Please," she practically begged. "Don't make this worse."

"I will speak to the prisoners alone," Odin told her. She reluctantly turned and left.

You shot Odin an unhappy look before you knelt, placing your right hand in a fist on against your shoulder.

Loki simply stood, knowing he had no reason to bow before his "father." You were jealous of him in that respect. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Loki insisted with a chuckle.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin's voice carried through the throne room as he addressed Loki. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god," he paused, speaking calmly. "Just like you."

"We are not gods. We are born. We live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years," Loki added with a smile.

"All this because Loki desires a throne." _There's so much more to it than that, "Allfather,"_ you thought to yourself. _And if anyone is to blame, it is you._

"It is my birthright." He raised his voice.

" _Your birthright_ ," Odin yelled, " _was to die!_ "

It took every bone in your body not to slap Odin into Svartalfheim. How dare he say such a thing to the son he had already mistreated beyond repair? You could see Loki's expression change to cover his hurt.

"As a child," Odin added. "Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

Loki stepped forward. "If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks. It's just," he paused, "I don't love them."

Odin sat back in the throne, evidently having made his decision. "Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you will never see her again. You'll spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."

The guards pulled back on Loki's chains as he stepped back, on the verge of tears. The one person he loved most was taken from him. You tried to step towards him, but your guards held your chains in place.

"And what of Thor?" He tried to blink back his emotions. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?" It was more of a statement than a question. He knew the answer.

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done." Odin's tone grew subtly angrier. "He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then, yes. He will be king."

Loki's guards took him by the shoulders and started to guide him away before he said, "Wait." They halted briefly, giving him enough time to ask, "Shall I at least stay for my ally's punishment?"

Odin considered this for a moment. "He may stay," he called to the guards. He turned his attention back to you and said, "Lady [y/n], I have called you here today to provide your punishment for the crimes you committed on Midgard with Loki."

"I am aware, my king," you said half-sarcastically. "I figured that out by the tone of your message," you said, lifting your wrists to show him your chains.

"Then you are aware what you have done," he stated. "You know that what Loki has done is irredeemable. You shamelessly assisted his conquer, never reporting it to me. Such crimes shall not go unnoticed."

"Of course," you nodded. Below your breath, you added, "My crimes shall be punished, while yours are praised."

"If you have something to say," Odin boomed, "by all means, speak your mind."

Loki glanced at you, having heard your initial remark.

"Oh, I was just commending your justice for its fairness," you said. "You punish me for crimes no more evil than your own while you sit comfortably on the throne of Asgard."

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Loki smirking briefly. Odin's gaze grew threatening. "Your tongue shall not be taken as lightly as Loki's, [y/n]. I suggest you speak to your king with more respect."

"Respect you do not deserve? You command to be respected, yet you fail to provide a worthy reason."

Odin gaped his mouth, growing furious. "If it were not for Frigga's sake, you would both be dead for this. For the hundreds you have helped unjustly slaughter on Midgard, your punishment is not nearly harsh enough."

"If I may make a correction, my king, we killed less than a hundred. You, on the other hand," you said, pulling against your chains as you tried to step forward, "have killed thousands. But assuming these were 'fair' deaths in your terms, then let us look at the lives you've ruined in other ways. The baby you took from Jotunheim as no more than a _peace offering_ centuries ago stands before you now, in chains, because of you. You hid his identity from him until he discovered it for himself, you raised him to believe he was just as worthy of the throne as his brother, and you taught him to hate the very thing he is!"

" _I was protecting him!_ " Odin yelled.

"Were you?" you retaliated. "Or were you creating your ticket to Jotunheim? It seems clear to me that by teaching him to hate Frost Giants, and intending to hand him over to Laufey in the end, you'd hoped for a man who would take the throne of Jotunheim and bring it to your feet."

"I beg your pardon?" Odin spat.

"Then beg."

Loki looked at you incredulously. He both was amazed you had the gut to speak to the Allfather like that and proud that you called him out in that way.

"Since it seems you have grown to like each other such, you shall rot in prison together." Odin was speaking from his rage, and you felt wonderful about it. You knew you had won, no matter how he would spin the tale later. As you and Loki were yanked out of the throne room, you smirked.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The guards practically threw you into the cell, undoing your chains. They closed the magic barrier and walked off to their positions.

You sat down against the wall next to Loki. He smiled at you. "And what, might I ask, gave you the courage for _that_?"

"It had mostly been pent-up rage for him. Ever since you confided in me what he had done to you, I knew it would come out eventually."

"I'm impressed," he said with a chuckle. "Then beg. I will have to remember that one for later."


	8. ** The Confession **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a date with Peter Parker, Loki confesses to you.
> 
> For female readers.
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains consensual sexual activity. ******

Peter Parker seemed anxious as he stood from his seat in your room. You had invited him over to watch a movie and eat snacks with you. It was a great time. You watched Dance Moms and ate M&M's together.

It was getting late out now, and Peter had said he would get going. "Uh, [y/n]," he began. "Do- uh, would you maybe wanna go out sometime? With me? Like, on- on a date?"

You smiled. "That sounds great. Um, I just wanna ask Tony, because- well, you know what happened. I don't wanna get either of us hurt." After an incident you had on a mission with the Avengers, you weren't sure if you were able to show your face in public yet. It would be safest for you to check in with Tony first.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Peter smiled. "Um, well, just text me and let me know what he says!"

"Will do!"

Peter picked up his backpack and stood at the door. "Okay, I'd better get going now. Thanks for having me over!"

"Yeah, no problem. See ya!" You waved at him as he stepped out the door.

"Yeah, see ya!" He waved back and closed the door behind him.

With a smile, you laid back on your bed. Tonight had been great. You hoped Tony would say yes, even though you were sure he'd tease you two.

You stood up and stretched, ready to take a shower and call it a night, when you suddenly heard Loki's familiar voice in your ear asking, "Parker was here?"

"Woah- uh, hey," you said, spinning to face him. "Yeah, he asked me on a date, actually," you smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him I'd have to see what Tony says." You paused - had you told Loki about the incident? "I'm not really sure if I can show my face in public at the moment, so I figured it'd be safest if I got his approval first."

"Ah, good," Loki hummed. For whatever reason, he seemed pleased. He sat down on the edge of your bed.

"Hm?" You just wanted to clarify what he meant.

"Come here."

You were visibly confused, but you sat down next to Loki anyways.

"My dear, I must confess to you."

"What is it?" you asked gently.

He sighed, looking into your eyes softly. "I love you."

You were taken aback by this. You had been crushing on Loki for a while, but you expected you would end up with Peter. Not that you had anything against Peter! He was a great guy, and you loved being around him. But now, you were reminded of just how much you loved Loki. "I-I love you too." You smiled.

Bringing his gaze to your lips, Loki brought his hand to your cheek. "May I?"

"Of course." Your lips met his softly and you followed his lead before he pulled back. You looked gently into his eyes before he kissed you again.

This time, he held the kiss for longer as he drew closer to you. He wrapped his free arm around your waist. He was practically on top of you now, with your arms resting on his back. You opened your mouth when his tongue peeked out. He subtly began pressing against you, to your excitement. You let out a small moan and started spreading your legs.

Loki pulled away from the kiss, looking at you excitedly. He placed his hand on the waistband of your pants and asked, "Do I have your permission, my dear?"

"Mhm," you nodded.

He slowly slid your pants off, dropping them on the floor behind him while you took off your shirt and tossed it to the floor. Loki smirked at you from above and teased you through your panties. He traced his fingers along your skin, stopping at your clit. He rubbed in small, gentle circles, smiling when he heard you moan.

He pulled your panties aside and tossed them to the floor while you unhooked your bra. He kissed you hungrily before bringing his hand back down to you. "Mm, you're already wet for me."

"Ahh..." was all you could muster when Loki dipped his slender finger inside you. He slowly pushed it deep before bringing it back out. He smirked at your moans when he introduced another finger. He thrusted them back and forth a few times before he started curling them as well. To his pleasure, you bucked your hips when he pulled back.

Loki kissed you and cleaned off his fingers, sitting back. He took off his leather jacket and the tunic beneath it to reveal his lean figure. You watched with anticipation as he stripped out of his pants. His erection pressed against you as he repositioned himself on top of you. "Are you sure, my love?"

"I'm sure," you smiled, breathing heavily.

He kissed you gently before he guided himself into you. "Mm," he groaned.

"Ahh, Loki..."

He moaned pleasurefully as he slowly drew back and forth. "Ohh, you feel good, my dear," he hummed lowly in your ear. "Shall I go faster?"

You moaned. "Yes, please, Loki."

He picked up the pace, his hands starting to grip the sheets by your shoulders. Your cries grew louder as the pleasure built inside you. You brought your hands to his back, your nails digging in slightly.

He lowered his mouth to your neck, kissing it as you held his head with your hand. When he pulled his head back, you brought him hungrily into a kiss, both of you moaning.

You started bucking your hips. "L-Loki..."

"Ahh...yes, love?"

A heat built in your stomach as he continued to pump in and out. "Mm, I'm gonna come," you whine.

"Yes, pet," he said breathily. "Come with me."

Loki started going even faster to both of your pleasure. Your cries grew louder as he brought you to the edge. Your eyes rolled back and you reached your climax, clawing at Loki's back. With a heavy groan, he finished, letting himself finish pumping before he pulled out.

He smiled at you and kissed you. "How do you feel?"

"Oh, Loki," you breathed. "I couldn't feel better."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"What will you tell Parker?"

"No."

"Good girl," Loki says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So I've been thinking about making a YouTube channel, probably Marvel-based. I'm thinking I could do some ambient environment content for sleeping or studying to! I have some ideas already, like "Sleeping in the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf" (light rain ambience and muffled voices).
> 
> I could also do some character-based ambience as well, like:  
> • "Watching Tony Work" (faint rock music, machine/tool sounds)  
> • "Breakfast at Steve's" (old-timey music, sizzling sounds, plate/silverware sounds)  
> • "Building Ned's Lego Death Star" (Lego sounds, muffled kitchen sounds)
> 
> And I could take requests, as well! What do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. ++ Her ++

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nightmares of an ex-girlfriend wake you, Loki is there to comfort you.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains implications of emotional/mental abuse and mentions of suicide.**

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Your dream tortured you with images of _her_. You saw her yelling, crying, angry at you. "Oh, you were asleep?!" she yelled in your dream. "Well, while you were dozing off and ignoring my messages, I had a panic attack!!"

"I'm sorry!" you cried. "I didn't mean to make you anxious!" _I never meant to make her worry like this! I fucked up, I fucked up!_

"You know, I thought you were dead!! I was thinking about killing myself, [y/n]!! I don't know how I'd go on if you were gone!" Her angry eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"No, no, baby, please don't think like that! I'm so so sorry, I won't do it again!" _No, I almost lost her and it would've been my fault!_ You reached out to hold her, but she pushed you off.

"Fuck off," she uttered as she turned to stomp away. You knew you'd be blocked when you'd check your phone later.

"No, baby, please, wait!" _No, no, this is my fault!_ "I'm so sorry!"

You suddenly awoke from the nightmare to find tears streaming down your face. A hand gently held your shoulder as a voice said, "It's alright. Shh, you're okay."

You turned to the source of the words to see Loki gently standing over you. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

With the image of her still fresh in your head, you just wrapped your arms around him tightly and sobbed quietly. He hugged you back, saying, "Hey, it's alright. I'm right here." You breathed in his scent, trying to push her out of your mind.

"Loki...?" you mumbled, your head against his chest.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I...I dreamed about her..." Your eyes started to water again when you mentioned her. _Maybe it was my fault._

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said. He knew how hard it was for you whenever she was involved. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She...She yelled at me for falling asleep. I didn't...I guess I didn't answer her texts on time, so..." You recalled the nightmare, taking shaky breaths and holding back sobs.

Loki rubbed your back gently as he invited you to take your time.

"She...I made her panic, and she said she was gon- gonna kill herself if I didn't...respond," you say as you start crying again. "I told her I'm sorry and, and I tried to hug her, but...She told me to- to fuck off and she ran off..."

"I'm so sorry, [y/n]. I know it hurts. She's not here, she can't hurt you like that anymore." Loki spoke carefully, doing his best to comfort you. "I'm here. I'll protect you, my love."

As he held you close, you started to settle down. Almost hoping he wouldn't hear, you sniffled said quietly, "I-I shouldn't, but...I miss her..."

"I know you do. You loved her."

_I still do_ , you thought to yourself. _I know she didn't really love me back, and I hate how she treated me like that...but I can't help but still love her. I wish I didn't..._

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, a little. I'm sorry if I woke you up." You glanced at the clock on your nightstand, seeing it was 2:31 a.m.

"You needn't apologize, my dear. Would you like me to stay awhile, or do you want to try and go back to sleep?"

"Could you stay, please?"

"Absolutely." He kissed your forehead and sat on the bed next to you. "Could I distract you with a story?"

"Mhm," you mumbled, reaching out to hold his hand.

Loki began telling you a new tale about Asgard and the Nine Realms, like he would when you couldn't sleep. "Long before Odin held the throne of Asgard, a race known as the Dark Elves ruled over the Nine Realms..." He continued reciting the story as your eyes started to flutter closed. You tried to stay conscious to listen to the story, catching only bits and pieces before you fell asleep peacefully to the sound of his voice.


	10. ++ Not So Fake ++

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to find a fake boyfriend for Thanksgiving dinner with your family, and Loki is more than willing to volunteer.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

Ever since you'd met, you and Loki had become good friends. He was always fun to be around - especially when he invited you to play pranks with him. Thor was your target most of the time since he'd be lighthearted about it. Other times, Loki would go out of his way to prank you.

You never really thought you'd be friends with someone from Asgard, let alone a prince. But when you hung out, he seemed just as human as you. (Except the magic ability, of course.)

Today, Loki sat next to you on your bed, reading to himself while you played another round of Among Us. You had tried to show Loki how to play, and he enjoyed it - after all, he got to stab people and pretend he didn't do it. But after only getting the chance to be the Impostor twice, he became uninterested.

You'd hardly been assigned Impostor today. You weren't great at it, but being Impostor was way more fun than Crewmate. As you loaded up a new game, you thought to yourself, _come on, come on, gimme Impostor_. And just as you'd been assigned Crewmate for the fifth time in a row, your phone buzzed.

"Are you coming to family Thanksgiving tomorrow?" your mom had texted you.

Annoyed with your luck, you closed out of the game and opened the message. "Yeah I'll be there" you replied and walked off to get some snacks from your kitchen. Maybe you'd just watch Netflix instead.

As you searched the cupboard for chips, you heard Loki yelling from your room: "[y/n], your phone buzzed."

"What's it say?" you called from the kitchen as you picked out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"You can bring your little boyfriend if you want," he said, sounding confused as he read what you assumed to be a text from your mom.

You stood in your doorway. "Shit." You sat down on the bed again.

"What's going on?" Loki sounded suspicious.

You sighed. "So basically, a while back I saw this cute guy when I was at a restaurant. He gave me his number and we talked for a while. He invited me on a date, so I told my mom about it cuz I thought we were dating. Then he stood me up and I haven't told my mom since," you explained. "She thinks he and I are dating."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"I'm going to," you started before you were interrupted by another text: "Grandpa and Grandma are excited to meet him. I had to convince Aunt Tracy not to give him her "talk." Lol."

You groaned. "She told my whole family."

"Oh," he said, pausing. "Does this mean you won't tell her?"

"I mean I feel like I can't. I could tell Mom, but then my family still wouldn't know unless she tells them, and then I'd have to tell all of them individually. Then I'd have to listen to I'm sorrys and You deserve better than thats from everyone and that would just be embarrassing, yknow?"

"I see." Loki seemed to think for a moment before speaking up. "So, you need someone to pretend to be dating you?"

You shrugged. "I guess so." You didn't know who you would ask, though. It would have to be someone you're comfortable with and someone who's comfortable enough with you to make a lot of physical contact. Not to mention they'd have to understand you and like you enough to get involved in your issue...But now that you were thinking of it, Loki seemed like your best option. Wait...was that why he suggested the idea at all? Did he _want_ to pretend to date you? Did he like you?

You shrugged it off. You were probably overthinking it. "I'm not sure who I could ask to do that for me, though," you said. You weren't sure why you were freaking out over whether or not he wanted to date you anyways.

Loki looked up at you with a smirk. "I could do it."

Your mind once again racing with questions, you asked, "Are you sure? You know that means a lot of physical contact and stuff, right?"

"Of course," he said. He seemed unbothered by that. Maybe he does like me...

"Okay...Well, we're gonna need a backstory then, cuz people are probably gonna be asking you questions."

"[y/n], I'm the God of Mischief. Lying won't be an issue."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After running over your story one more time, you and Loki got in your car and started driving to your parents' house. You had both decided that Loki's name would be Luke Reid. He was a publisher from Chicago who moved here for a job opportunity. His hobbies were reading, writing, and singing. That would be enough for you to talk about him. "Anything else they ask," he told you, "I'll make up."

You pulled into the driveway and got out of your car. Loki - or, Luke - walked with you to the door. You took a deep breath and entered the house.

You were greeted with several "Welcome"s and "Happy Thanksgiving"s along with relatives offering hugs. You introduced Loki along the way, with Aunt Tracy stopping him to give him her "talk," despite your mom saying she'd talked her out of it.

"She's something," Loki chuckled as you walked off to greet your other relatives.

Your Grandma had made a comment about how "dashing of a young man" he was. You chuckled, but as you looked over him, she was right. After going through several Midgardian outfits, he decided to give himself a green t-shirt that hugged his figure and black jeans. He admittedly looked handsome in Midgardian clothing.

After guiding Loki through the house, you found your mom alone in the living room adjusting the festive decorations on the coffee tables.

"Hi Mom," you spoke up.

She turned to see you, her face lighting up when she recognized you. "Oh, hi [y/n]! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving," you said, hugging her.

"And this must be your boyfriend," she said, smiling at Loki.

"I'm Luke." He extended a hand and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, madam."

"Call me [mom's name]," she said warmly, returning the handshake. She turned to you and whispered, "You picked a good one."

"Mooom," you whispered back. She only laughed in response before walking off.

Loki lifted his eyebrow with a smile. "I take it she likes me."

You rolled your eyes and brought him to the kitchen to get some food. You took some turkey and mashed potatoes, followed by a roll. Loki followed suit, taking some of whatever you took.

"So what do you do, Luke?" your Grandpa asked at the dinner table.

"I'm a publisher," Loki replied, sitting down next to you. "I used to work in Chicago actually, but an opportunity brought me here."

"Ah," your Grandpa said, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Your uncle spoke up. "Are you from Chicago?"

"Yeah, I grew up there."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's with the accent? Are your parents British?"

"Yes, actually." Loki turned and smiled at you playfully. "I told you someone would ask."

You smiled back, pretending you knew what was talking about. "Yeah, I was wrong," you chuckled.

As you ate together, your family continued asking him questions. He answered all of them as easily as if he actually was this "Luke Reid" character. You made sure to look at him often, smiling when he would say nice things about you.

Finally, it was your turn to answer a question when Aunt Tracy asked, "How long have you two been together?"

You smiled at Loki. "We're coming up on our third month."

She nodded approvingly. "Well, you two seem very happy together."

"Yeah," you said. "I love him very much." You looked happily into each other's eyes. You'd never really noticed how green his eyes were, or how they lit up when he smiled. You got butterflies in your stomach as you saw how truly content he was with you.

Your heart quickened when you realized that maybe your statement wasn't entirely a lie.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, you brought Loki to the living room to watch football. You sat close together on the couch. As the game started, he held your hand, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. Your heartbeat went crazy and you only hoped he wouldn't feel it in your hand.

Nervously, you leaned in to him, resting your head on his shoulder. You began to relax as a feeling of contentment took over. There was no denying it, no matter how you felt about it - you'd fallen in love with Loki.

Luckily you had this situation to cover for you. For now, you could be with him as you would if you were actually dating.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally, the night came to an end. It was time for you to head home. Loki looked around to make sure no one was watching before he made a leather jacket appear for him to wear. You put on your own coat and said your goodbyes to your family.

Before you stepped out the door, your Mom said, "Oh, and Luke? Treat him/her/them well. Love you [y/n]!"

"I will," Loki responded, gently pulling you close by the waist. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed you softly. He pulled back with a smile before you could respond.

You walked out of the house and got in the car quickly, your face beet red. You turned to Loki as soon as he shut his door. Without thinking, you took his face in your hands and kissed him once more.

He smirked when you pulled away. "Seems it wasn't so fake after all."


	11. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall your first and last times with Loki.
> 
> Prompt via fanficy-prompts on tumblr: Take your favorite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing "the first time and the last time" they did something together.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains references to a major character death.**

The first time you saw him, he captured your heart. He was so handsome in his black leather and gold outfit, simply passing by you in the palace halls. He gave you a brief smile. That was all it took for you to develop a crush on the Prince of Asgard.

The first time you kissed was reckless. It was thrilling. It was full of words you'd been too afraid to say. You'd been a servant for the palace, bringing the secondborn son his tea for the fifth time that week. (He had specially requested for you after the second time.) You handed him his tea and asked if there was anything else you could do for him, to which he responded, "Hold still." Before you had time to react, the Prince planted a kiss on your lips, leaving you a flustered mess. You knew you'd be seeing him much more often after that, and the thought excited you.

The last time you kissed was fearful. It was sad. It was full of words you'd never get to say. As you stood beside your lover of many years, hopeful for a new beginning, an ominous ship floated into view and cast shade on the crowd of Asgardians behind you. (Heimdall had helped rescue them from Hela and Ragnarok.) You turned to him, admittedly fearing the worst, and you told him you loved him as you pressed your lips softly to his. "I love you too, my dear," he said solemnly when you reluctantly pulled back. You feared you'd lose your future with him, and your worries came true less than an hour later.

The last time you saw him, he broke your heart. He was so afraid when the ship's passengers stepped on board, recognizing the titan that began killing our people. He told you to run and hide. That was all it took for you to know he wouldn't be coming back.


	12. ** Record High **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cools you off.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains mild consensual sexual activity.**

It was the hottest day Asgard had experienced to date - a record high of 101 degrees, which was quite atypical for the normally temperate realm. The palace's cooling system was struggling to keep up. You carried the tea as sluggishly as you could get away with, practically melting in the heat as you made your way to the Prince's chambers.

You knocked at his door and adjusted your posture back to the professional stance before he answered. Tired as you may be, a servant should never slouch before a prince. After seconds that felt like minutes, Prince Loki opened the door. You bowed your head. "Your tea, your highness."

"Thank you," he said, taking it from your hands. "Please, do come in."

You nodded, stepping carefully inside.

"You look tired," he observed.

"Yes, the heat has not been kind to me today," you admitted. You were covered in sweat and you were sure your hair was matted to your head.

"Allow me to see what I can do." The Prince set down his tea and stepped toward you, placing his hand on your forehead.

His skin was surprisingly cold. It was refreshing. You smiled politely. "Thank you, your highness. That is very kind of you."

When he removed his hand, you bowed your head. "If you require nothing more of me, I shall leave you to your tea."

"But you're still hot, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, your highness, but it is not-"

Without warning, Prince Loki placed his cold hands on your waist, causing you to jump. A shiver went down your spine. "I will cool you off, my dear."

Your heart skipped a beat - he had just called you "my dear." All you could muster was a nod as you stood with him caressing your waist. He trailed his hands up your back, then back down to the hem of your shirt. He seemed to be gauging your reaction as he slowly tucked his hands under and ran up your back again. When he heard excitement in your thoughts, he continued. "How are you feeling?"

You chose your words carefully, heart pounding under his touch. "This feels wonderful, your highness. Thank you."

He smiled and guided you to sit in a nearby chair. You cast your eyes down, nervous to make eye contact with him until he said, "Look at me."

You hesitantly looked up and locked eyes with Prince Loki who knelt to be eye level with you. You tried to mask your anticipation, but he could easily see right through you. He smirked and set his hands on your legs and began slowly trailing them upwards. Your thoughts grew lustful and you grew excited as he continued. Just before he reached any further, a knock interrupted.

"Stay there," Prince Loki said and got up to answer the door. You tried not to squirm, having been left unsatisfied. You couldn't hear the conversation, but when the door closed, he came back grinning. "I must attend an urgent council meeting, my dear. If you are here when I return, I will finish what I have started. Otherwise, you are free to return to your duties."

You nodded, hardly considering your options before you made your choice. You couldn't just leave unsatisfied now. But how would you explain to the others why you were out all day?

"No need to fret about an excuse," the Prince said as if he had heard your thought. "I will cover for you." He opened the door and shot you a mischievous smile before he left.


	13. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpected gift on Christmas.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of an early Christmas gift for you guys! I hope you enjoy it :)

You sighed contently. It had been a wonderful Christmas Eve. It snowed, leaving a few inches of white on the ground, and Christmas movies were playing all day as you snuggled up with hot chocolate.

It could have only been made better if your lover had been there, but obviously that was unrealistic at best. Well, more like crush. He didn't know you existed - he was a fictional character. Nonetheless, you smiled just imagining him next to you. _Hm, yknow what Santa? I want Loki for Christmas_ , you thought jokingly. You laughed at yourself and got into bed for the night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When morning came, you opened your eyes slowly and squinted at the clock. _8 am_. Yawning and stretching, you left your room and turned on the Christmas tree as you passed it. There sat the gifts you had gotten yourself along with some neatly wrapped boxes from your family and friends.

You sat down by the tree and grabbed the present closest to you. "To [y/n], from mom," the tag said. You tore the paper to find a box set of the series of movies you had been wanting to see. Smiling widely, you set the box aside and made a mental note to thank your mom.

A few gifts later, you pulled out a box you didn't remember receiving. This one was small and wrapped in red and silver striped paper and tied with a neat red bow. "To [y/n], from Santa," you read aloud. _Why would mom and dad pose as Santa again? I'm literally 21_ , you thought. _Or maybe it's just one of my friends or something_.

Ignoring your slight confusion, you tore the paper at the sides. Opening the box under the wrapping, you found an envelope with a note inside. "Check your bedroom," it said in slanted handwriting. There weren't any signatures, and there was nothing on the back of the paper.

You sat the note back down in the box and stood. Curiously, you walked back to your bedroom. Right as you looked in the doorway, you saw exactly what you wished for last night.

Standing tall in his black and green leather outfit and his long, dark hair was Loki.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Merry Christmas, my dear."


	14. I Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy ships you and Loki.
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).

"Hey [y/n]," Darcy called from the living room.

You didn't respond. You were on your phone, snuggled up in your bed.

Darcy walked down the hall to your room. "[y/n]," she said as she stood in your doorway. "Come on, we gotta show you something!"

_Ugh_. "We?" you said, not wanting to get up from your bed.

"Yeah, Jane and me? Your roommates? The people you live with?"

"Can this wait?"

"Not really."

Now Jane joined Darcy at your door. "Just come on!"

"Fine." You groaned and left the comfort of your warm bed.

"Oh, and you might want to look presentable," Jane added before your left your room.

_Well, that's weird_. You quickly brushed your hair and threw on some decent clothes before you joined Jane and Darcy. When they led you into the living room, they didn't need to introduce the two incredibly tall figures standing before you.

"Ah, Lord/Lady/Noble [y/n]!" the blond one - Thor, if your mind wasn't playing tricks on you - exclaimed. "I have heard much about you!"

"Is- are you-" You turned to look at the wide smile on Jane's face and looked back at the men. "You wouldn't be Thor and Loki, from Asgard...?"

"We would," said Loki. Thor nodded.

You were speechless. You'd always been a big fan of Norse mythology, and now the Odinson brothers - princes! - were standing right in front of you!

"Wow," was all you could manage. The two were inhumanly beautiful, you noticed as you looked at them. _Damn, are all Asgardians so pretty_?

"I see you've heard of me?" Loki says, snapping you out of your thoughts. You didn't realize you'd been staring at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah," you said.

He approached you, seemingly to make conversation.

You were mesmerized by him. He was very tall - you had to look up to meet his gaze. He was also, dare you say it, the prettier of the brothers. His sharp cheekbones complimented his vibrant eyes and angled jawline... You could hardly look away.

"A bit distracted?" he said teasingly. His voice was angelic, too.

"Sorry," you said, scolding yourself in your head. "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, knowing that was a lie. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I just- I didn't realize how pretty you are," you said. "Pretty tall! I didn't realize how pretty tall you are," you quickly corrected, realizing what you'd said.

He smirked. He definitely knew that wasn't what you meant. Loki looked you up and down. "Not too bad for a Midgardian."

You were pleasantly taken aback. _Did Loki just call me pretty_?? "So, uh, what's Asgard like?"

"Obnoxious," Loki said. "Better than here, but still boring."

"No way," you protested. "But it's called the golden city! It's gotta be better than that."

"I suppose it might be nice in your eyes, but I find it to be annoying, if anything."

"Oh." That certainly wasn't what you were hoping to hear. You continued trying to make conversation. "Well, um...if the myths aren't wrong, then you have lots of magic ability."

Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, Loki turned into Thor. "That much isn't wrong." Even his voice changed.

"Woah," you said. You'd heard of that in the mythology. And according to it, he had a lot more powers than that. "What else can you do?"

Loki changed back, a wide smile gracing his features. He liked this attention. "I can make you do as I say."

"Like hypnosis or something?"

"Essentially. I would demonstrate but I'm sure you'd like to be left conscious," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," you chuckled.

Suddenly, his voice was in your head. "There's also this."

"Telepathy?" you exclaimed. "Wait, can you read my thoughts?"

"Yes I can," he smirked.

_Shit_. _He's been reading my thoughts the whole time, hasn't he_?

"Perhaps," he spoke in your head again with a twinge of playfullness. Admittedly, it made you blush. You tried to suppress your thoughts so Loki couldn't read them, but you couldn't deny that his voice was hot.

"There's much more to show you, but we haven't the time for that," he said out loud.

"Are you sure? I've got time," you said, hoping he would continue.

Before Loki could respond, Darcy spoke up. "Why don't you two just kiss already?"

Face growing red with embarassment, you turned to her. "What?"

She shrugged. You looked back at Loki, who was smirking.

_Oh shit_.

"Don't you fucking-" you started to protest before you were cut off by Loki's lips on yours. You gave in and closed your eyes and kissing back. He pulled away smirking, practically entrancing you with his eyes.

"Gross," Darcy laughed.

"You're the one that wanted this!" you yelled at her.

"Need I quiet you again?" Loki said in your head, making you turn beet red.

"It seems this was successful, Jane," Thor said.

Now you turned to Jane. "This was your idea?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I mean, I didn't know there would be romance involved."

"I don't think we did either," Thor added. _Did Jane already know Thor and Loki_? _How_??

Loki spoke up. "I'd say it's time to return to Asgard."

"Ah, of course. It was good to meet you, Lord/Lady/Noble [y/n]," Thor waved to you.

"You too," you replied.

As they walked out of the door, you turned to go back to your room. "I'm gonna kill you," you said to Darcy as you passed her. Before you reached your room, though, Loki's voice was once again in your head. "Until we meet again."

You turned to see the brothers outside the window. Loki caught your eye and winked before what you could only assume was the Bifrost took the two home.


	15. Nice Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Loki laser tagging.
> 
> The prompt implies a more romantic approach, but I figured I'd give you guys some Friend!Loki content. :)
> 
> Prompt by @halleydoedog on tumblr: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."
> 
> For any readers (male, female, or otherwise).
> 
> **Warning: This chapter contains mentions of fake guns and shooting.**

Right as the clock struck 2pm, you heard the familiar rushing sound of the Bifrost outside your door. You smiled and met Loki outside, who had fashioned himself a Midgardian hoodie and jeans. "Ay, it's my favorite drama queen!"

Loki just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"What, am I not allowed to want your company?" You laughed as you led him to your car. "Nah, I'm taking you laser tagging."

"What in the Nine Realms is that?" he asked as he situated himself in the passenger seat.

"You'll see," you chuckled.

\- - - - -

When you stepped into the building, Loki looked around in a combination of interest and judgement. He was fascinated with the lights, arcade machines, and sounds floating around the lobby. You gestured for him to follow you to the game desk.

"Hello, I'd like two tickets to the next game," you said to the worker, who was visibly intimidated by Loki. You took your tickets and paid.

You had some time left before the next game started so you decided to kill some time. "Wanna play an arcade game?" you offered since you noticed Loki watching people use the machines.

"What?"

"Those machines, they're games. Do you wanna play one?"

Skeptically, he agreed. You brought him to one of the racing games and instructed him on how to play. "So down here's your gas pedal. That'll make you speed up if you press it. There's also brakes, which are on the left side, and they make you stop. This is the steering wheel, which you use to turn."

"...Alright."

"And you'll see your car on the screen. There's a set route you gotta follow. You're trying to be the first guy to cross the finish line."

"So why would I need to stop?"

"Well, I'll be honest, I don't use the brakes at all when I play," you chuckled. "I mean I'm sure there's some reason to use them, but I don't. Okay, you ready to play?"

"I suppose."

Though he seemed skeptical when you were teaching him, you noticed that he became very focused and a bit competitive once the game started. Granted, he struggled to learn how to operate the car efficiently, but once he started to understand he wasn't actually doing too bad.

"Come on...You got this," you said as he neared the end. "Ah, 4th place, not too bad!"

He nodded. "It's an odd game," he remarked. You could tell he liked it at least a little, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Then, an announcement played over the speakers: "Yellow 2:45 game starting now, yellow 2:45 game is starting now."

You double checked that your tickets were for the yellow game.

"What does that mean?" Loki asked.

"That's our game," you explained. "Laser tag games are divided by time, and this place gives them a color. So this next game of laser tag is called the yellow game, and it's 2:45. That's what our tickets are for, so it's our time to go play."

"Hm."

Loki walked with you to the waiting room. When the door closed and the rules video played, you could practically hear his eye roll. "No running," the video reported, "and no yelling at your teammates or opponents."

"Well, that takes away a lot of the fun, doesn't it," he commented to you.

"Yeah," you chuckled. "It's okay, people don't follow the rules anyway. Just don't be chaotic."

"I can't promise that," he smiled.

When the video stopped the worker instructed the players to divide themselves into halves, with the blue team on one side of the room and the red team on the other. You stepped onto the blue half, gesturing for Loki to do the same, but he smirked and stepped to the red side. "You're gonna have to go by yourself then," you warned. "I can't help you."

"I can handle it."

\- - - - -

You'd been doing better than normal this round, to your surprise. You had managed to avoid large clusters of people and you landed some tricky shots. Now, as you hid behind a wall with a window, you spotted a red team member across the maze. It looked like Loki. You smirked. Peeking your gun through the window, you shot him on the shoulder and ducked out of view as fast as you could. You snuck away and ran from wall to wall.

Suddenly, as you rounded the corner, a red team member faced you. You aimed your gun quickly but noticed it was Loki before you shot. "Oh. Hey, how's it going?"

"Great," he smiled. You could tell he'd been having fun by the glint in his eyes. But before you could respond, he shot you square in the chest and ran off.

"Oh, you son of a dark elf!" you exclaimed and chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1000+ hits and 40+ kudos!! It means a lot that you all like my work. Thanks so much!!
> 
> Update: A big fic is currently in the works! I'm so excited to be working on a longer work for you guys. I'll be uploading it as soon as the writing is ready. Hint: it involves Tom Hiddleston and Loki! (And there may or may not be a love triangle involved 👀)


End file.
